Alguien como tú
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Nunca pensé que encontraría alguien así. KiriAsu Fluff


**_Disclaimer: _**El universo de Sword Art Online es propiedad de Reki Kawahara. Su uso en esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>ALGUIEN COMO TÚ<strong>

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

><p><em>Kirito's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Él debía parpadear varias veces cada vez que la veía entrar al colegio.<p>

Seguro era una tontería, pero aún no se acostumbraba a su belleza, la que en el mundo real brillaba con mayor fuerza de lo que lo había hecho en SAO.

Asuna, el "destello veloz", era la subcomandante de los Caballeros de la Sangre, una de las jugadoras más poderosas y admiradas en Aincrad. Como tal, había muchas cosas que la chica no se permitía mostrar en público.

Él aún no podía creer la fortuna que tenía de haberlas podido ver en privado.

Pero desde que había regresado al mundo real, él se sorprendía día a día descubriendo nuevos detalles, y aprendiendo a conocer por completo a Asuna Yuuki.

Estaban esos momentos en que buscaba planear seriamente su futuro, acostumbrada como estaba a ser una chica con la vida organizada.

O aquellos en que estaba completamente confundida, y no sabía cómo expresarlo.

Esos en los cuales se sumergía en sus tareas, y era casi imposible atraer su atención.

Y aquellos en los que simplemente se quedaba a su lado, y sin decirle nada él sabía que ella lo entendía.

Kazuto jamás habría soñado con encontrar a alguien como ella. Sabía que era prácticamente imposible, reconociendo que sus habilidades sociales eran más bien limitadas. Y sin embargo, de alguna forma en un juego mortal había terminado encontrándola.

Y también sabía que nunca podría dejarla ir.

Por eso, a pesar de que muchos rasgos de su antiguo yo permanecían, él hacía lo posible por salir de su caparazón, así fuera sólo con ella, en esos momentos en que estaban solos, él podía demostrarle en un 100% cuanto la amaba.

Porque así era, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

Así cuando se encontraran con los demás no pudiera ser tan abierto, y tuviera que limitarse a pequeños detalles.

Detalles que ella entendía a pesar de todo.

Volvió a parpadear varias veces mientras veía como se acercaba a él.

Nunca dejaría de agradecer el haber encontrado a alguien como ella.

_-Ne, Kazuto, ¿estás bien?_

* * *

><p><em>Asuna's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Allí estaba él. De pie en el lugar de costumbre, como todos los días en que no la acompañaba directamente al colegio desde la puerta de su casa.<p>

Asuna sonrió. Jamás pensó que podría conocer a alguien como él.

Para ella, que había crecido en un mundo donde las apariencias lo eran todo, había sido una sorpresa encontrarse con alguien que, sin importar las circunstancias, o el mundo en que se encontraran, era la misma persona.

Ella no podía olvidar cuando Klein le había dicho cómo se parecía el Kirito real al avatar que había creado para entrar a SAO. En un MMORPG que muchos aprovechaban para ser otro tipo de personas, él seguía siendo el mismo.

Al igual que en el mundo real.

Sin importar la situación, Kirito no podía ser nadie más que él mismo. Incluyendo sus desastrosas habilidades sociales.

Asuna sonrió al recordar la última noche en la cual había tenido que explicarle por qué no estaba bien que la incluyera dentro del grupo de "sus amigas de SAO", mucho menos delante de una chica como Sinon, la cual estaba evidentemente abrumada por él.

Él no podía evitarlo. Sencillamente no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía en sus amigas.

Afortunadamente ella podía ver el efecto que tenía sobre él. Como en ese momento, en que sus ojos estaban fijos en ella.

Él siempre la miraba atentamente: cuando ella reía, o cuando lloraba, cuando se concentraba en sus tareas, o cuando simplemente veían juntos la puesta del sol.

Y cada una de sus miradas estaba llena de amor.

Ella nunca dejaría de agradecer el haber encontrado a alguien como él, con quien ella podía ser ella misma.

Así en ocasiones fuera un tonto sin remedio.

Conforme se iba acercando a él, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez más, hasta que notó que la sonrisa no le era correspondida. En lugar de esos, los ojos de Kirito se veían cristalinos, y su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar del horizonte.

Se puso frente a frente, y recordando cuánto le gustaba que le llamara por su nombre, exclamó:

_-Ne, Kazuto, ¿estás bien?_

Vio como el joven espadachín parpadeó varias veces mientras salía de su ensimismamiento, y la miraba fijamente.

_-Eeh Asuna, tu sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?_

Esta vez era su turno de parpadear. ¿A qué venía eso?

_-Por supuesto, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

Él le sonrió, mientras la tomaba de la mano para entrar a clases:

_-No lo sé, a veces siento que puede hacer falta decirlo._

Ella le sonrió en respuesta, dejándose llevar:

_-Puede que sólo a veces._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: <strong>Otra historia más de Sword Art Online, y es que amo a esta pareja, creo que es de las mejor desarrolladas en los anime actuales. Espero que les haya gustado! (Sobre todo a ti Sumi-chan!). Nos leemos en otra ocasión! Ah sí, y recuerden pasarse por mi página de Facebook si les gustan las cosas frikis.


End file.
